


Not Another Halloween Office Party!

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Massage, Mpreg, Office Party, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jared makes a Halloween costume for Misha.





	Not Another Halloween Office Party!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Written for the prompt by emmatheslayer: Misha does not like Halloween, never has plus. But his husband Jared does and wants Misha too. But with Misha being pregnant it's hard to find a costume so Jared makes him the perfect costume.

Not Another Halloween Office Party!

Jared looks fondly at his husband, Misha and smiles. Misha looks up at him and just scowls. Normally bright blue eyes angry. He’s uncomfortable and tired. He’s eight months pregnant and just wants it to be over. 

“Misha, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Jared asks, his hazel eyes showing concern and his brows furrow. 

“The party, do we have to go?” Misha asks letting the tiredness he feels flow through his voice. 

Jared stands, offering Misha his chair. “Of course we have to go, I’m hosting the party this year for work. How would it look if I bailed?” Jared asked. “We’ll have a good time. You’ve enjoyed yourself in the past.” Jared tries to reason with Misha. 

“I wasn’t eight months pregnant last time. Besides you know I don’t like Halloween. I only go to these parties for the food and drinks. Only one of which I can partake in this year.” Misha huffs out, shaking his head because Jared just doesn’t get it. He’s not the one pregnant, tired, uncomfortable in his own body. The body that doesn’t fit into his Halloween costume from last year. 

Jared bends down to kiss his husband’s cheek. 

“My costume doesn’t fit.” Misha says, trying to cross his arms over his swollen belly and failing. He sits back with a groan. Why couldn’t Jared be the one who was pregnant? 

“Look, I’ll think of something.” Jared says before grabbing his gym bag. And that’s when it hits him, the perfect costume for Misha. He smiles to himself as he leaves for work. He pulls out of the driveway and heads in the direction of his office. 

When he arrives, he deals with the first of several meetings before heading out for lunch. 

Usually he goes to the gym but today he makes his way to the department store several miles away to hopefully find what he’s looking for. He scours the racks looking for what he needs. He lets out a triumphant ‘a ha!’ when he does. He rushes to the cash registers to pay and get his ass back to work. He’s never late for work so this will be a first. He drops the bags into the trunk and drives himself back to his office. 

He finishes up for the day and calls goodnight to those still there. He knows he’ll see them later at the party in a few hours. No one has missed a party that he’s hosted. He hums happily to himself on the drive home. It’s Friday, the Halloween party is tonight and he has a costume for himself and Misha. Life couldn’t be better he thinks to himself. He pulls into their driveway and sees the living room light is on. 

He quietly enters through the garage after he retrieves his purchases to find Misha napping on the couch. He does this now as his pregnancy has reached its third trimester. He runs a hand through Misha’s hair and gently brushes his lips against his husband’s cheek. 

Misha stirs and cracks an eye to look at him. Misha smiles, seeing his giant of a husband standing over him. He raises his hands up to Jared, who tenderly takes them and helps him up and rubs one of his huge hands over his pregnant belly. Misha really loves when Jared does that and Jared knows it. 

“Have you eaten?” Jared asks, he’s attentive to Misha’s needs. He starts to walk into the kitchen, ready and willing to make something for Misha. 

“Yeah, I had a snack about an hour ago. We’re good.” Misha says as he rubs his belly. 

Jared returns to him. “How’s your back? Do you need me to massage it?” 

Misha smiles, knowing that Jared would do anything to make him happy. “That I could use, a nice massage.” 

Jared tells him to sit on the table that doubles as a footrest for him while he goes into the kitchen to grab one of the chairs. He slides in behind Misha and begins to massage his back and muscles. 

If Misha could purr at Jared’s touch, he would. Once his muscles are relaxed he falls back into Jared’s waiting arms and feels Jared rubbing his belly. 

“Okay, let’s go get ready for the party.” Jared hears Misha groan. “Stop being a baby.” Jared says with a smile and helps Misha to his feet. He walks the chair back into the kitchen, grabs the bags and then takes Misha by the hand and leads him into their bedroom. 

“Sit.” He tells Misha and points to the bed as he starts digging through the bags. 

He hands Misha his ‘costume’ and begins to strip his own clothes off. Once dressed he turns to Misha, a huge grin on his face and sees Misha smiling back at him. They are both dressed in sandals with socks, shorts and t-shirts. Jared hands him a short sleeved button down shirt with toucans on it as he slips into one with parrots. Jared hands him a visor as he slips one on his head. 

The thing that makes Misha burst out laughing is the plastic camera hanging from a strap that Jared places around his neck. 

Jared smiles as he also puts one on and pretends to take a picture of Misha. 

“So, we’re going as obnoxious tourists?” Misha says with a laugh. 

“Yeah.” Jared says, hoping Misha is not only happy but comfortable with what Jared surprised him with. Misha reaches up and pulls Jared down to him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. “I love it. Thank you.” Misha says as smile spreads across his face, lighting up his blue eyes. 

Jared’s breath hitches in his chest because at that moment Misha has never been more beautiful to him.


End file.
